


Love Of A God

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leviathan Mer Lance, M/M, Pirate Captain Keith, Violence, mer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith blinked wearily, looking up against the biting sun at the figure that had now walked over to shadow him from it’s rays if only for a brief moment. Other pirates not of his crew stood around on the deck of the ship, wearing identical sneers on their faces as they watched, each one looking meaner than the last. Whoever it was that had taken over his ship and now stood before him Keith paid no attention to, hearing an odd splash in the water over the side of the ship that he was facing. It sounded more like water displacing if he gave it a guess.The rest of them paid no need to it or just didn’t hear it, either way it wouldn’t have mattered.





	Love Of A God

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a prompt over tumblr and I thought it was pretty fucking great so I played around with it
> 
> Prompt: So I heard you wanted those.. sweet mer prompts and like.. giant sea god mer lance whose spines are the size of church steeples and pirate captain Keith. Not really vague but I tried.

The sun beat down harshly upon the ship, gentle waters rocking the boat gently in sea of blue. The air was uncharacteristically still today, something Keith noticed immediately when he finally came to.

 

It was hot and muggy, his face itching from where the blood on his temple had dried into a trail down the right side of his face.

 

He tried to move his body, finding himself tied to one of the masts of the ship, thick rope coiled around his chest and arms. Even with his vision out of focus and working to see clearly he already knew someone else that wasn’t apart of his crew was on the ship. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the mast he was tied to, pursing his lips as the first few notes of a whistled song left him.

 

A sharp, decisive kick met the side of his face, head snapping to one side as he coughed and spat up blood on the washed out wooden deck.

 

“Wake up, the captain wants a word with you. And for you to stop all that goddamn noise.” The mystery figure said.

 

Keith blinked wearily, looking up against the biting sun at the figure that had now walked over to shadow him from it’s rays if only for a brief moment. Other pirates not of his crew stood around on the deck of the ship, wearing identical sneers on their faces as they watched, each one looking meaner than the last. Whoever it was that had taken over his ship and now stood before him Keith paid no attention to, hearing an odd splash in the water over the side of the ship that he was facing. It sounded more like water displacing if he gave it a guess.

 

The rest of them paid no need to it or just didn’t hear it, either way it wouldn’t have mattered.

 

Keith let the smallest of smiles grace his lips, earning him another kick to the face, causing him to spit out more blood, something he was sure to catch the scent of if he hadn’t already.

 

“Well?” The opposing Captain’s voice was gruff and grating on the ears, causing Keith to wince, a headache forming from where he’d been kicked earlier.

 

Apparently he was taking too long to respond if the next kick aimed for his stomach was anything to go by. Keith curled over himself, wincing sharply from the pain. That would definitely bruise something fierce later on.

 

Time seemed to still when a loud growl reverberated through the air, the pirates all turning quickly behind them at the source of the sound.

 

Monstrous blue eyes shined menacingly down at the pirates, blue scales that covered parts of a dark skinned face glinting dangerously at the edges in the light. Hair as wet and thick as ropes brushed into the eyes, plastered to the creature’s forehead and giving it an unsettling appearance. An appearance made all the more intimidating when one took into account the ridged short spines that lined both sides of it’s neck, trailing up to meet the large, pointed ears on each side that glowed a heavenly blue from where the sun’s light caught against the back of it.

 

Sharp teeth as long as a grown man’s leg were revealed when lips pulled back into a wide, frightening snarl.

 

With a loud clap that cut through the air the Leviathan mer snapped his teeth at the humans, just shy of actually meeting flesh, watching with a sort of morbid glee when the rogue pirates all scattered, abandoning their captain to flee to their own ship.

Said captain could only stare, frozen in place as the creature gazed at him, a light blue sheen over the creature’s eyes giving it a chilling appearance.

 

The large mer rose up from the water until his shoulders and chest were in plain view over the ship’s side. The mer ignored the pirate captain, eyes looking out over the deck as if he were searching for something. His eyes stilled as his sights fell on the tied up captain of the ship, leaning his face towards him slowly and carefully, ignoring the other captain that was scrambling against the deck to push himself away from the creature only told about in legends.

 

Keith lifted his head up, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain cut through just behind his eyes. A worried note left the mer, the giant of a creature pushing his nose carefully against Keith’s body, flinching away when Keith made a small hurt sound.

“Hey I’m fine, just get me out of these ropes yeah?” Keith said softly, moving his arms slightly to draw the mer’s attention to the ropes that bound him to the ship's mast.

 

Understanding crossed the mer’s face, lifting up a large clawed hand to cut up from the bottom of the mast and through the ropes.

 

Keith shrugged the ropes off tiredly, wincing when it stopped putting pressure on his chest and stomach, the bruising felt full force now that there wasn’t anything to distract him from the pain. “Hey, hey I’m fine Lance, promise.” Keith said softly, trying to placate the rather large mer. It wasn’t working too well though, the mer’s spines flaring out in a threatening display as he smelled the blood that ran down his temple and chin.

 

“Lance.” Keith said seriously, knowing what was coming next.

 

His prediction was proven right when Lance lifted up his tail, so long that it was able to wrap around the other ship loosely without even moving the rest of his body. And in another moment, amidst the screaming and yelling from the enemy pirates, he split the boat in half. The sound of wood breaking and panicked yelling met Keith’s ears and he inwardly sighed. While Lance was more than generous in his forgiveness for a mer his size and temperament it seemed this wasn’t one of those times.

 

Keith made to stand up, ending up leaning heavily against the mer’s face when he stumbled slightly.

 

A worried sound left Lance, while it would’ve been no more than a chirp for an average sized mer, for him it sounded more like the harrowing song of a lone whale.

 

“Shh, I’m fine Lance, it barely hurts anyway.” Keith lied, knowing the other mer didn’t fall for it for even a second if the look he sent him was anything to go by.

 

“Okay fine it hurts a lot, you happy?”

 

A displeased noise left the mer, letting Keith know he was in fact not happy about it.

 

Keith sighed, pressing his forehead against the cool scales of the other’s face just next to his eye, one hand running along just under the mer’s eye in a familiar, practiced move. The blue left the mer’s eyes at that, the second eyelid receding to reveal his true dark eyes, the barest sliver of his orange gold pupil thinned into a sharp slit.

 

For a moment there was peace.

 

Until a movement from their right drew the mer’s attention, the large creature letting out an ear-piercing hiss at the captain that still stood off to the side, fear gripping him frozen from the inside out.

 

Before Keith could say anything Lance struck, the captain nothing more than a bloody spot on the deck as Lance bit at him, shaking him a few times before spitting the body back out into the sea.

 

Lance’s spines were still flaring out uncontrollably, his anger palpable through the muggy, still air and somehow making it even more stifling.

 

“Hey…Lance? Lance calm down please.” Keith said softly, trying to soothe the angered mer before he did something stupid. Like accidentally sink his ship with his crew members still below deck. The mer’s spines down along his back were lifting and flaring out sporadically, vibrating with anger still even with the taste of the dead captain on his tongue. A sharp smell permeated the air, one Keith rarely smelled but recognized all the same: poison.

 

Keith whistled sharply, garnering the mer’s attention back to him and trying not to show how it hurt his bruised ribs.

 

Apparently Lance didn’t buy it, his previous anger now turned to concerned as he now fussed over the human.

 

“Lance I’ll be fine, just grab the anchor and get us to the nearest port okay? I need to check on the others.” Keith asked, pressing a gentle hand along the bridge of the mer’s nose in a soothing gesture. Said mer only grumbled, giving Keith the gentlest of nudges before pulling back from the ship’s side and into the water to retrieve the deployed anchor. Within a few moments the ship was moving slowly but surely to the nearest port.

 

And with that out of the way Keith made his way below deck to check on the others.

 

* * *

 

It was late into the night, the sky had long went dark and revealed the plethora of stars that painted the sky in a mix of galaxies and nebulas alike.

 

Keith’s was either at the local inn or back on the ship. Keith himself opting to stay on the beach where Lance was, the giant of a mer snacking on the various tons of fish laid out as an offering for him by the townspeople that believed he was a god when they first sighted him. Nothing new there.

 

The mer was decorated in flower vines of all beautiful colors and varieties the island had to offer, the children having made some flower crowns big enough for the mer to wear on his fingers like rings.

 

A fish lay cooking on a stick next to the fire pit Keith had made beforehand, the mer offering him what he deemed was the best out of his large pile.

 

Keith lay on the sand leisurely, head pillowed by his jacket, an arm resting just above the bandages wrapped around his chest and middle. Nyma had said it’d probably take a few days to a week a ND some for his injuries to heal fully. Which ultimately meant that Lance would be with them for that long and a little more as well, just to make sure Keith was alright and doing well enough to be left alone.

 

The mer was nomadic, usually traveling from place to place whenever he felt like it. Although the past few years he was always close enough for Keith to whistle out to the sea and summon him almost instantly. Something Keith was suspicious of but grateful all the same, especially today.

 

There was a rumbling of the ground, Lance moving and grasping his claws into the sand as he dragged himself up towards Keith, curling his body around him and the fire pit in such a way Keith was walled in on all sides except towards the ocean.

 

He looked up at the meeting, eyes resting on whatever the firelight revealed of him. The second set of gills the mer had that was bigger than his body was out in the open, just at the top of his ribs and fluttering faintly in the cool night air. The mer had both his arms under his head, seemingly ready to sleep for the night until day broke.

 

The amount of trust the mer showed caused his chest to hurt, especially at the sight of the scar that crossed all three slits in a jagged pattern.

 

* * *

 

 

He'd caused those scars when they first met, Keith was younger when his brother went missing. Reports of his ship having sunk at the actions of a large sea monster.

 

With a vengeance in his heart Keith had set out to avenge his brother, finding the mer that had fit that description to a tee.

 

And said mer happened to be Lance.

 

He'd struck the creature with a harpoon to his side, the weapon having struck his second set of gills on it’s mark, enraging the leviathan mer to the point where he made a move to strike the ship it’s final blow.

 

It never came.

 

Instead a look had come over the mer’s face and it had stopped it’s assault, slinking back into the water within the next moment and leaving both Keith and his crew confused as ever.

 

A few days of searching for it later and it had come back. And with it someone Keith had thought was dead.

 

Apparently him and Shiro looked enough alike that Lance could put two and two together.

 

After Shiro’s ship was destroyed he was in the water and missing an arm in the process. He would have surely died if not for the large mer that had fought off the actual creature that had destroyed his ship and rescued him in the process, taking Shiro to a healer the mer was friends with and saving his life.

 

  
A loud rumble of a purr shook the ground, Keith looking up into Lance’s dark eyes his pupil lit up by the firelight. Even with his eye half lidded sleepily Keith could still read the concern on his face pretty well. The mer was an open book like that.

 

Keith gave him a small smile, trying to reassure the mer he was fine. Lance apparently didn’t buy it, giving Keith a huff of concern. And while was an open book about his concerns and feelings, he’d read enough pages in Keith’s to know even if his was closed.

 

The pirate captain sat up carefully, grabbing his jacket as he made his way towards the mer’s arms, said mer watching him closely in case he stumbled and worsened his injuries.

 

Keith climbed slowly and carefully up into Lance’s arms, finally laying on his arm and leaning into the mer’s scaled face when he finally made the climb, feeling more worn out than before. He pat the edge of the mer’s eye gently, a low purr going through the leviathan as he did so, the dark eyes closing against the night as he felt Keith was safe enough against him to let his guard down.

 

“Night Lance.” He said sleepily, yawning before he settled against the mer, jacket laid out like a blanket on him as he let himself fall asleep against the other.

 

There was an oddly soft rumble answered in return.


End file.
